Shattered Soul
by Kade Greaver
Summary: A white cat finds himself dropped into Minasato only remembering his first name and what he has to do. Magic and mystery ensue. Will he get his memories back and find out where he really belongs? And whose that black cat that no one else seems to ever see?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and my OC.**

The room was black with only one window showing a thick white fog I couldn't see through. In the middle was a mirror slightly taller than a person. I walked up looking into it. It was dim but I could make out what I assume was me. A short chubby white cat wearing pants, a t-shirt, leather boots, and a jacket going down to my ankles; all black.

My ear twitches as I hear a voice "Welcome Yuki."

I look around not seeing anyone or an exit "Where am I?" I ask the empty room.

"You must be confused. You're here because you're missing something." the voice replies; it sounds male but its off and has a slight echo to it.

The mirror seems to light up and I turn towards it seeing an outline of myself. It seems to be made of glass; broken and cracked. Some bits are tinted different colors and a large chunk is missing from the head.

"That is your soul."

"Why is it.. Thats what I lost" I reach out touching that part of the mirror.

"Precisely. I've located it for you. All thats left is for you to get it back."

"How can I tell what it looks like, and how do I put it back inside?"

"Thats something you'll have to figure out. Good luck Yuki." the window flies open and I start getting pulled through.

"Wait! Why can't I remember anything?" I try to hold on but my feet just get dragged across the floor as I slide towards the window.

"You must wake up now."

"What?!" I yell getting pulled through the window.

I blink and cover my face as it suddenly becomes bright. Looking around as my eyes adjust only seeing blue skies and a few white clouds. Turning I see the ground approaching and the feeling of falling becomes painfully obvious. I brace for impact; closing my eyes tight as the ground gets closer. Wincing as I hit; feeling the shock through my whole body. Groaning and pushing myself to standing; staggering onto the dirt road and looking around.

"H-hey!" I call out to a big brown bear in a blue jacket I see down the road.

I step forward seeing him turn before I collapse.

Opening my eyes I sit up slowly stretching. Looking around I see I'm in a living room on a couch.

Seeing the bear walk in from another room I smile "You helped me. Thank you.. ah"

"Juuichi Mikazuki" he says walking towards me.

"Thanks Juuichi. My names Yuki.. um.. Sorry I don't remember anything else." I look down scratching my head.

"Drink." he says handing me a cup of water.

I take it drinking some and looking around the room a bit more; my ear twitching as I feel a little awkward.

"I was going to meet all my friends soon if you want to come."

"S-sure.. if its not a problem."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

I smile standing up and following him to the door 'Maybe being around here for awhile won't be so bad'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and my OC.**

I was sitting at a big table at some restaurant squished between Juuichi and Kounosuke; who seemed keen on asking me a lot of questions despite me not having many answers. Juuichi got him to stop after awhile and I smiled at him thankfully. Starting to eat I listen quietly to everyone talking to each other. They all seemed quite different, but they were all having fun like the best of friends. They've probably been friends for years and I just felt out of place, like I didn't belong. Watching people pass by outside my ear twitched as I heard a bell. Everything seemed to lose color and everyone stopped moving except a black cat grinning at me as he passed by the window. My fur stood on end and I stood up falling backwards over the bench. Everything must have gone back to normal because when I looked back up everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Juuichi turned towards me holding out a paw.

"I.. I have to go" I blush lightly pushing myself up.

I feel everyone watching me as I run out the door turning and running towards where I saw the black cat go. Chasing him to the end of the main street I see him go off towards the forest. Running in after him I stop a bit in looking around and listening. Hearing leaves rustling behind me I turn seeing a black blur dropping from a tree.

"You followed me this time" the black cat says rising up from crouching. "I was getting bored waiting around." he frowned looking me over "You're still not all here. I guess I'll have to do something about that. I'll be seeing you around" he smiles at me turning away.

"Wait. What are you talking about? Who-" I'm cut off as he turns; a knife appearing in his hand as he slashes at me.

Wincing I fall back my cheek stinging. Holding a paw to it as I feel a bit of blood trickling down.

"I am Shūryō, and thats all you need to know."

"Yuki" I turn to see Juuichi calling for me at the edge of the forest.

I turn back to where Shūryō was only to see that he's vanished.

Sighing I push myself up walking towards Juuichi "You didn't have to follow me.." I scratch my head looking down.

"Leaving you alone how you are wouldn't have been nice." he frowns crossing his arms "You're hurt. Let's go get you cleaned up." he says walking back towards the restaurant.

"Its just a scratch." I follow behind him staring at the ground.

"Why'd you leave like that?" he asks looking back at me.

"I.. saw someone. He was dressed kinda like me and it felt like I knew him somehow. He's gone though so I guess I'll never know."

"I'm sure it'll come back to you." he says as we get back to the restaurant.

"Yeah. Maybe" I say going to the washroom to clean myself off.

Coming back out I hear them discussing plans to meet up again.

Torahiko sees me coming over and puts his arm around my shoulder "You're gonna come too yeah?"

he says giving me a big smile.

"You really want me to go?"

"Of course. We all wanna get to know you and be your friends." he says patting my back.

I blush looking around at everyone and they all smile at me "Okay then. I guess I'll have to figure out somewhere to stay then."

"You can stay with me" Juuichi says "Theres a spare room."

"If it won't be a problem. That would be great" I smile up at him.

"It should be fine" he scratches his cheek looking to the side.

They told me the plan for the first big meet up was to go to the beach. The second was to go camping, but they'd figure out the details for that later. Saying goodbye to everyone as the sky gets dark I leave with Juuichi. Walking along the road quietly I look around at the scenery. Getting to his place he shows me the spare room and tells me where the bathroom is.

Pulling my jacket off I look up at him "Thanks for letting me stay here and everything."

"Its no problem."

"I'll see you in the morning" I smile at him going into the room and closing the door.

Pulling my pants off I lay in the bed. Sighing as I curl up; tired from everything that happened I fall asleep in no time.

Waking up in the middle of the forest I look around confused. Pushing myself up I notice the air feels cold. I see a trail of red through the grass, but I can't see where it goes because of the thick fog all around me. Not seeing an exit or any other trail I follow what I assume is blood. Coming to a clearing I look around tripping over something as the fog starts to clear. Looking down I see Juuichi under my legs. Scrambling off him I see a lot of blood around a hole in the back of his jacket. I reach forward feeling his neck for a pulse. Not finding anything I start to panic looking around. The fog cleared enough to reveal the trees around the clearing and I see the bodies of everyone else propped up against the trees and hanging from them on the branches and from nooses. Just then Shūryō walks out from behind the trees with a big grin holding a bloody knife.

"I am going to destroy everything you love" He says stepping towards me.

He disappears for a second appearing right in front of me and kicking me off to the side. I roll feeling myself falling; looking around frantically as I hit the ground. Only seeing darkness I realize I'm on the floor by the bed. I sigh holding my chest feeling my heart beating hard. Getting up shakily I slowly walk out of the room. Going outside to calm down I breathe in the fresh night air and look up at the stars.

A few seconds later I hear Juuichi come out behind me "Hey. You okay? I heard some noises."

"Yeah.. Sorry. I just had a nightmare. It's beautiful out here at night." I smile back at him.

"Yeah I like taking walks at night, but you should come back inside. You might get a cold or something like that" he blushes lightly looking to the side.

Realizing I'm just in my underwear I blush hard "R-right. Sorry I woke you up. I'm okay" I squeeze by him going back inside. "I'll see you later" I go back in the room jumping on the bed hiding my face in the pillow. 'I'm such an idiot' I think slowly falling back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and my OC.**

 **I'm finally back and I feel awful that it took so long. I could make a million excuses but I'm just gonna try to not take this long ever again. I really want to finish this so I will do my best to write more every day (not post every day).**

"This time its to the death!" I shout hitting the black cat in front of me. A circle of red appearing under him as black and green snakes shoot out of my body flying at him. My body getting covered in the energy that made the snakes and forming a long sword. Everything darkening around me as I slash through his chest.

"Uwa. Yuki how are you so good?" Shun asks.

"Ahaha. Guess I just needed a few rounds to get used to the controls."

"But you just got three perfects in a row and you did the finisher without looking at the command list" Shun says pouting.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess I played this before.." I look down at my feet putting down the controller.

Shun looks at me worriedly for a second before smiling "Do you wanna go again or play something else?"

My ears twitch as I listen to outside "No.. I think it stopped raining now. I should probably go. Sorry for intruding unannounced" I say getting up and going to the front door.

Shun follows me his tail wagging happily "Its no problem. I had a lot of fun" he hugs me as I stand up again from putting on my shoes "Come back and play again sometime. Promise."

I laugh patting his head "Sure thing. I'll definitely see you later" I say stepping out the door as he lets me go.

Shun waves happily at me in the doorway. Smiling back and waving I start off down the path. The gravel crunching under my boots as I wander off in no particular direction. Looking at the scenery; as it starts getting darker I find myself by the forrest. Everything is silent as I stare into the darkness beyond the trees and I can hear my own breathing. Just as I was about to take a step in I hear a voice calling my name. Turning around I see the silhouette of a big bear.

Smiling I take a step towards him "Hey Juuichi, whats up?"

"I should be asking you that. What you're doing all the way out here by yourself?"

"Haha. Yeah, I guess I got a little lost exploring. Plus its really nice out now" I say grinning up at him.

"It is, but it'll be late by the time we get back. We should head back now."

"Lead the way" I say happily following him and talking about what I did that day.

Waking up early the next day hearing someone in the kitchen. Groaning and stretching I push myself out of bed slowly walking to the kitchen. "Morning Juuichi" I say smiling at him.

"Oh Yuki, sorry did I wake you up?" he scratches his cheek looking to the side.

"No its fine. You going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I just have to go get a few things. I thought I'd go and be back before you got up."

"Oh, alright. I can just wander around till I find someone to hang out with. I won't get lost this time.. probably" I say giving him a big grin and a thumbs up.

He sighs holding a paw to his face "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll get directions this time."

"Alright then. I'll see you later" he says leaving the kitchen.

"See you later" I say looking in the fridge as he leaves.

After making myself fried eggs and toast I do the dishes and get ready to leave. Walking down the path for awhile I see a little shop in the distance. Waking up to it I see that its a candy shop, and a tanuki in a yellow shirt is standing inside.

"Hey, Kounosuke right?" I say smiling at him as he turns around.

"Oh hey. Whats up Yuki?" he says grinning at me.

"Not much. I was just wandering around. Maybe I won't get lost today" I laugh lightly.

"I could show you around. I wasn't going to do much anyways."

"Yeah that would be great" I smile waiting for him to buy a few things he picked out.

"Here have one" he says handing me an umaibō.

"Oh. Thanks" I say taking it, eating as we start walking "Were you really not going to do anything?"

"Aha. I was sure I'd run into someone eventually, and now you're here" he says grinning at me.

I stick my tongue out poking his belly "Lets have some fun then" I say taking his camera from around his neck while hes distracted.

Putting the strap around my neck as I run off. Ignoring his shouting I use my head start to turn around and take some pictures of him running after me. Jogging backwards and laughing as he gets closer; accidentally tripping on a rock. Letting myself fall backwards I grunt landing on my butt.

"Ah.. be careful.." he says panting as he catches up.

"Ahahaha.. Its fine. The cameras okay" I blush scratching the back of my head.

"But.. are you okay? Here" He holds his paw out to help me up.

"Yeah I'm fine. It wasn't that hard of a fall" I grab his paw letting him help me up. I dust myself off as I stand upright "I guess I should let the tour guide lead" I stick my tongue out at him.

Kounosuke complains but lets me keep the camera and take pictures as he shows me around to all the important places. I do my best to try and remember some landmarks. I walk back to his place with him and give him back his camera; making sure to check if I'm going the right way as I leave.

I don't remember getting back to Juuichis or any dreams I might have had but I must have because the next thing I know I'm waking up early to the sound of someone moving stuff around outside the room. I get up and remember to get dressed this time before I leave the room. Going out to the living room I see Juuichi with a big bag.

"Ah Yuki, You're up" he says turning as he hears me.

"Umm.. Yeah. Must have fallen asleep early yesterday."

"Well we're going to the beach today. You can borrow a pair of my trunks."

"Oh thanks.. I didn't even think of that" I blush lightly looking at my feet "Uhh.. when are we supposed to meet everyone?"

"I was just going to wake you up to eat. I'm there early most of the time so we should be fine."

"Oh.. alright then. Let me cook breakfast for us then."

I go into the kitchen making eggs, sausage, and some toast. Sitting down with Juuichi I give him all the sausage, two eggs and toast; just eating an egg on toast myself.

"Thanks but.. is that enough for you?" he asks looking over at me across the table as he eats.

"Umm.. yeah. I haven't actually felt hungry really.. I don't know why."

"Well.. as long as you're okay"

We finish eating and go to meet the others. People start showing up eventually and everyone starts talking happily. Kounosuke shows up last which is apparently normal for him and the bus arrives shortly after. I get on last sitting near the back. Everyone seems to be more or less talking amongst themselves. I join in when I can ans talk with Shun about games for a bit. We get off near the beach and it doesn't seem to be too busy. We pick a spot on the beach and Juuichi says we should start setting up but everyone else already ran off. He turns looking grumpy and grumbles something.

"Uhh.. I'll help" I smile at him.

We get everything set up after awhile and then they start coming back. Juuichi and I go to get changed next in the little shack that is apparently the changing room. I tie the trunks around my waist tight hoping that they won't fall down. Leaving the changing room we find Torahiko and Shun playing with a beachball. We play with together for awhile hitting the ball around before Torahiko starts teasing Juuichi and they end up running off yelling leaving me with Shun.

"Umm.. I know. I'll go get some of those rings and we can float around a bit" I smile at Shun and run up the beach to the spot with all our things.

I pull one tube over my head and rest it on my belly. Picking up another for Shun I run back down the beach putting it over his head and running off into the water. We splash around for awhile and I end up floating out past where I can feel the ground. I start swimming back to Shun when I feel something around my ankle. I yelp as it pulls me under. I try to grab the tube but it slips out of my paws. I feel my body hit the ground but then it keeps pulling me down and the ground disappears from under me. The water gets darker and I kick at whatever is holding onto me. Struggling I try to swim upwards; watching air bubbles float up as I get a mouthful of water, but it doesn't taste salty. I hear a voice muffled by the water and my ankle gets released as I feel someones arms around me pulling me up. Coughing as they carry me to shore; breathing heavily as they put me on my back in the sand.

"Hey are you okay? You shouldn't have gone alone even though its not that deep there" I hear Tatsuki saying.

"Aha.. there was something.." I sit up just registering that he said I was alone "I wasn't.. Shun.." I look around not seeing him in the water or on the beach anywhere "I have to.." I stop seeing a familiar looking dark figure at the far end of the beach by a big rock formation.

I push myself up and start running towards it ignoring Tatsuki yelling at me. I'm positive its Shūryō as I get closer. He rounds the corner and I go to follow him seeing the entrance to a small cave he must have gone into. "Shūryō!" I shout going in after him. I freeze speechless as I stand in the entrance. Laying on the ground in the middle is Shun in puddle of blood. Theres large daggers in each of his arms and legs pinning him down and one sticking out of his chest. His mouth is open in shock and his eyes are wide open and lifeless.

"Thats more like it. I could tell from that stupid look in your eyes you wouldn't remember anything from last night. Now you won't forget" Shūryō says stepping forward from the side of the cave.

"Wh-what.. Why would you.. I don't.." I step backwards but my foot catches on a rock making me fall back.

"Why?" he picks me up looking angry "This is all your fault. You need to wake up!" he yells throwing me out of the cave.

I scramble up as he turns away. I rush towards him but the cave disappears leaving me to run into solid rock. "H-hey! Come back! Stop!" I pound the rock with my fists but nothing happens. I didn't notice before that the sky had already turned orange and pink. I turn to go back to the beach to find the others but apparently they had all come to find me "I.. I'm sorry.. Shun he.. I couldn't.." I look down at their feet unable to bring myself to look them in the eye.

"Huh? You mean Shin? Hes right here" Kouya says gesturing behind himself.

"What.. no.. thats not.." my vision blurs and I feel myself collapsing and hitting the ground as everything goes black.


End file.
